Ryuusei
by Karlo
Summary: Sakura. he grumbled under his breath as his hand dropped back down as if it was lifeless, Doushite? He saw nothing more of her that was left except her pure blood that kept dripping from his hand. oneshot


Sorry for not updating my other two stories, but I think I'm gonna stick to oneshots for a while. They're pretty cool and I'm not really good at making stories with more than one chapter that's not AU, so please bare with me.

I hope you like it. If you don't, please don't be harsh in the reviews.

--

**Ryuusei (Shooting Star)**

**By Karlo Valerio**

Uchiha Sasuke, the stubborn cold-hearted jerk he was, tried to relax in a wide open field, just taking a short break from his duties with Orochimaru, already knowing that he still needed power to kill his brother, but for some reason, he couldn't relax. He couldn't sit still in one place for even a moment. Something kept him from relaxing. More like someone kept him from relaxing.

He kept shuffling from side to side, but his unmatched anger kept growing and growing for every shooting star that passed by. The anger that he held ever since ten years ago, after the Uchiha massacre. He couldn't stop thinking, he couldn't stop thinking of her, the one he truly cared for, and why it had to happen, and why it had to happen to her, out of all people. If it was anyone else, he would've been fine, but why her, why Haruno Sakura?

Maybe he was too blinded with his revenge that he didn't notice who he was killing, but that's a big maybe. The Uchiha Sasuke wasn't supposed to care for anyone, right?

**Flashback**

Naruto searched and searched for the Uchiha and had finally caught up to his so called friend in the middle of the forest in the middle of the forest, but as soon as Sasuke noticed his presence, he halted in a clearing. Naruto also hid halted, trying to hide his presence in a tree, but so what, Sasuke already knew he was there. Without turning, he spoke to him, announcing his same favorite insult.

"What do you want dobe?" he clearly said with no emotion what-so-ever.

Naruto swiftly and gracefully jumped out of the tree that he hid in, quickly being followed by a second figure, slowly following behind.

"I see that you've brought the annoying one with you as well" he continued. Naruto became angry at that last comment. He didn't care if he got killed, or badly injured. Hadn't he hurt Sakura enough for one lifetime? Maybe, but he wasn't going to take this lightly. He would insult Sakura for the last time, but when he tried to charge for him, Sakura knocked him out with a single nerve tap that she learned how to do while training with Tsunade-sama.

"S-Sakura-chan" he muttered before he fell completely unconscious.

Sasuke got angry. He wanted to fight the so called dobe, and he wanted to kill him, but now, he had no chance. He kept getting angrier by the second. He couldn't tell the difference between his friends and his prey by now. Anger had taken over.

"Don't interfere with my goal _Sakura_" he said finally turning around, making a few familiar hand signs, but Sakura remained silent as Sasuke pointed his hand down near the ground. Electricity started building up, as it started to circulate into perfectly balanced chakra.

"Sasuke-kun, if my life is what I have to give to get you back, then so be it" she said as she started to make some hand seals that were unknown to Sasuke. He himself started charging at her with full speed, holding the enormous ball of electricity in his left hand. He wanted to make this quick.

Sakura had now extended her hand above her head at arms length, her palm completely parallel to the ground. She took her perfect stance as many shooting stars came out of nowhere and collected in her hand as fully circulated chakra. The chakra was now forming into a rather round-like figure, with the brightness of a star.

Once it was fully formed, she jumped high into the air, leaving a stream of chakra behind her, making it look like a shooting star. It should have been a wonderful finishing blow for any battle, but it was one of those 'once in a lifetime' moves. She now dived straight at the running Sasuke with soft tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to do this, but she had to, for both of their sakes. For his happiness, and for her undying love.

"Ryuusei!"

"Chidori!"

Both said in unison as their chakra filled hands met, neither giving in to the other, but Sakura became weak, or so it seemed, and Sasuke's Chidori became dominant. The electricity was too much for her to take, so she let him defeat her. She let him wipe her physical form out of existence, all so he could be satisfied.

In a matter of seconds, her body had completely vanished. All that was left of her was her pure blood still fresh and dripping out of the Uchiha's scorned hands. He remained silent for a while, but when he realized what he had done, his eyes widened. He shakily raise his left palm up in front of his face, and his eyes widened even more as he found out that he was holding all that was left of her.

"Sakura" he grumbled under his breath as his hand dropped back down as if it was lifeless, "Doushite?" (why?)

There was no answer. Sasuke just stood there, looking at the scene. All there was to see was that he was still in that huge opening in the middle of the forest with an unconscious Naruto lying face down on the ground. He decided to leave the scene before he could mess up anything else.

As he disappeared into thin air, Sakura's final words were whispered from up above, seemingly being heard by him and only him.

_**Aishiteru (I love you) Sasuke-kun**_

**End of Flashback**

Those were her final words to him.

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about her. If he hated her, why did it hurt so much. He left his resting place, not returning to Orochimaru. He left off to a new place, where he could find a different way to fulfill his forsaken revenge.

Now there was no trace of him. No one knew if he was even still alive. He disappeared off this earth, or so it seemed. All that was left of him were memoried of all kinds, painful, regretful, peaceful, happiness, and sorrowful. That was it, but he had one last saying before he completely disappeared.

**Here was his final sentiment:**

I was blinded with so called emotions, useless, and pitiful. All the world around me was stupid. Who cared about what another person thinks of them, who cared who killed their parents. My needs were what I was completely focused on, and my need was true power. True power to kill _him_.

The one who killed my parents, my entire clan, and most importantly, he ruined my life, he ruined me. Every day is like a living hell for me, watching everyone else having fun with their families, playing, relaxing, and most of all, loving. I can no longer show those emotions and actions. Not until I kill _him_.

I have turned cold, I have become an outcast, and I have no regrets at all. I stopped caring a long time ago, and I started pushing away my only two friends for my own revenge. My revenge that I will accomplish before I die, the one that's still taking me over ten years to accomplish, the one that I don't plan on backing down on, the one that is my past present and future, the one that is my destiny. Nothing will stand in my way, or my sense of killing will grow at an unusually fast pace. I don't care about your lives, and I'd rather have it if you were all dead.

I will rest in peace one day, knowing that my goal is complete. The one where the bridge between life and death is revealed, and I will give up my life for it if needed.

Anger and hatred are supreme.

--

Anyway, I have this new xanga, and it has some cool stuff on it. If you can, I'd like for you to check this out.

**X A N G A . C O M / T O P (underliner thingy) O T A K U**

Domo arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
